Goku-Black
This article is about Zamasu after he switched bodies with Son Goku. If you are looking for the member in the Red Ribbon Army, see Black. Goku Black is Present Zamasu after using the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Son Goku.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 60 He was formerly the North Kaio of Universe 10 and the Kaioshin apprentice of Universe 10 but became a Kaioshin after killing Gowasu and took his Potara. After Zamasu took Goku's body, he destroyed many humans and the gods, and he went by the name "Son Goku" but was later given the name "Goku Black" by Bulma.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 49''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 15 He is the main antagonist in the "Future" Trunks Arc. Appearance After taking Goku's body, Black is similar in appearance to Goku but his skin is slightly darker and his physique is slightly thinner. His wear a dark gray dogi, a darker gray long-sleeved undershirt and pants, a red obi sash around his waist, and white boots. He possesses a green and golden Potara on his left ear and a Time Ring on his right hand index finger. Personality Relationships Humans Abilities and Powers Techniques *Ki Sense: During his time on Earth, Black was able to gain the ability to sense ki. *Instantaneous Movement: Black mastered the ability to use Instantaneous Movement. He is first seen using this technique in his encounter with Trunks when Trunks threw a piece of the ground at him.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 *Black Kamehameha: Black has the ability to a Kamehameha. He is first seen using the Kamehameha against Trunks.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 48 * : Black Power Ball is Black's version of a ki blast. Game-only Techniques Transformations Super Saiyan Rosé Black mastered Goku's power inside his body and was able to make it his own and this allowed Black to transform into a Super Saiyan with his god ki. He first transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé in his battle with Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 56 History Past Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' After causing destruction to a city, Black began to sense Trunks's ki and so he then pursued him. In a destroyed city, Black found Trunks running on the ground he fired several Black Power Balls at Trunks and successfully hits him. While Trunks was lying on the ground in defeat, Black prepared a Black Power Ball to kill Trunks but Mai arrived at threw a flash grenade at Black. After Black regained his vision, Trunks and Mai were gone but Black said Trunks would not be able to hide forever, calling him the "last of the Saiyans." Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Major Battles *Goku Black vs. Trunks and Mai *Black vs. Son Goku *Black vs. Vegeta and Goku *Black and Zamasu vs. Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta *Black and Zamasu vs. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks *Black and Zamasu vs. Trunks *Black and Zamasu vs. Vegeta and Goku Trivia *Goku Black's name uses the katakana for Goku (ゴクウ) rather than kanji for Son Goku (悟空). References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Former Kaio Category:Kaioshin Category:Deities